Wooggart
Wooggart (also known as "'Wugger'" and "'Wooga'") is one of the main antagonists in Venture. He vandalizes people's property by spray painting "Woogart/Wooga/Wugger Rules" on people's houses. Wugger also hugs people which causes a huge explosion (he calls his technique "'Hugsplozion'"''), which he is totally immune from his very own explosions and every explosions makes him stronger (''multiplying his PL about '''3.5 times' every upgrades!) Personality Evil, vile, monstrous. Kills everyone he sees by tearing their limbs one by one in a similar fashion like remove a flower's petals, eating their skulls,eating their organs but mostly: hugging people into explosions. Wooga also love to vandalizes people's property by painting "Woogart/Wooga/Wugger Rules" but sometimes it can be "KYS", "Eat Crap, Pukies!", "Ur m0m gey lul", "I killed da pookshart!" and so on. Appearance Pale grey skin, dark spiky brown hair, bright amber eyes. Always wears a spiky green hoodie with a hood that depicts a cartoonish version of his face. Wears blue pants and gray shoes, with yellowish white socks that are visible. Always wears dark gloves with small spikes for hitting people. His clothes are very dirty and he smells extremely bad, he once stated he never wash his body since he was 8 years old. He measure at least 1,80 and weights 200+ lbs. It is unknown since he never measure or weight himself, although from the look of his anatomy it can be said that he is at least what we think. Powers and Abilities Despite his dumb attitude and dirty appearance, Woogart is quite of a formidable fighter. Sacrificing techniques for sheer brute strength and using cheap tactics rather than intelligent plans, he is widely considered as an enemy of Tier B, in the 6th position, just below The Twin Maniaks and one position above of Dr. Clip. * '''Immense Strength (Class C+)': Woogart's strength is enough to crush bones with little efforts, as seen when he performs his hugging sessions on his victims (ending up with terrible crushing noises). He was able to destroy an enhanced flight recorder or "black box" that was made specially by the N.A.S.A with a single punch, also shown to tear a coin in 2, a feat of strength that is rare among the casual penguins and once punched a big truck, sending it flying over 50 meters before crashing down, on a long distance of 20 kilometers! And the truck was estimated to be over 5 tons! Over all of his stats, strength is his highest. * Abnormal Toughness: He's able to tank bullets from cops, which are known to be very lethal. Wooga also test his toughness by letting himself hit by cars on various degree of speed (exceeding the 130 mph!). He also manage to tank Richie's Full Power Body Blow (Woogart was using Iron Stomach however to prevent damage from his internal organs). Toughness is his 2nd highest stat. * Explosion Manipulation: Woogart focuses his powerful explosions into the form of hugging, under the name of "Hugsplozion". Due to his limited knowledge on fighting, he always relied on Hugsplozion but sometimes can be seen using his explosion manipulation on other types of strikes such as his punches and kicks, which is a bit uncommon to witness. ** Explosion Immunity: The user is immune to explosions. They can walk out an exploding building unharmed, drive a vehicle without worrying about being caught in the explosion or stand exactly where they are without feeling impact. *** Explosion Absorption: Not only is capable to be immune against various types of explosions, Wooga is also capable to absorb explosions without being hurt or severely injured. This ability makes him a dangerous foe as he can withstand rockets, missiles, grenades, torpedoes and more. But bigger explosions that are "too much" for him seems to injure him, as example it is not able to absorb multiple explosions from a shower of high tier rockets or missiles. This also leads to the theory if Wooga is able to tank a neutron bomb by himself or not. Sticky bombs and grenades or hidden bombs can damage him, since he isn't aware of them, which means he needs to be prepared in advance in order to absorb the explosions. *** 'Explosion Empowerment': **** 'Energy Absorption': Not only explosions are necessary to fill up Woogart, he can absorb energy so he can uses his Hugsplozions. He can absorb a lot of types of energy and some of them can refill him more faster than others. One of his favorite energy substances is plasma, due to filling him extremely quick and giving the possibility to turn into Super Woogart. *** Explosion Inducement: When hugging, Wooga can cause any types of explosions in a variety of ways and of any scale, with varying effects ranging from stunning to total annihilation. The more he uses explosions, the more the cost of his energy is high. He mostly use his explosions in the form of his Hugsplozions and Bomb Punches. **** 'Explosion Attacks': *** Techniques * Hugsplozion: His signature move and most popular deadly technique of his entire arsenal. To perform Hugsplozion, Woogart needs to be close to an enemy and simply hug them very hard. Hugsplozion is one of Woogart's most versatile techniques and he can develop other variations. Each time he uses a Hugsplozion his ** Crushing Hugsplozion: Wugger can easily kill a regular being with his sheer strength (as stated above, he can send trucks flying with a single punch and break a flight recorder) and Hugsplozion is enough to kill normal beings if he put a little of his strength but Crushing Hugsplozion is designed for tougher opponents, such as Richie and James (both suffered medium damage from this technique) or he can use it for breaking hard objects, like the time he crushed a wide metal box made of titanium. Wugger often scream his techniques, which sometimes call it "Hugsplozion: Crusher". ** Giga Hugsplozion: Nickname: Gigasplozion. This is Wooga's most powerful Hugsplozion variation as it equals over 100 TNTs, enough to break 2 districts in one shot! But this technique requires a lot of his own energy and if Woogart does not possess enough energy to use Giga Hugsplozion, he would be in trouble. And this technique drains his energy so much, enough to make him vulnerable as he will lay on the ground weak after the usage of Gigasplozion. * Iron Stomach: * * Weaknesses * Acid Liquids: Powerful types of acid substances are known to affect Woogart and can be considered as "medium weaknesses" since Wooga is able to adapt to most acids. However it still hurt him a lot and the time he needs to adapt against acid liquids is quite slow. * Lacking Intelligence: High strength, weak brain. The perfect example of a "big brainless brute". He is very dumb. Very stupid and tend to make enormous mistakes when making his plans, thus making them easier to solve or predict. Placing Woogart in charge for making a plan with a team of villains is not the greatest idea. * Cowardice: Most of the time when his plans are being busted up or when he is being caught by surprise, Wooga becomes a chicken and flee the scenes then always screams at his enemies "I'll be back ya jerkz, y'all seeeeeeee!" or sometimes he will use a smoke bomb to vanish (he also used to create a huge greenish fart to mask the field of visions of his enemies and the odor is very stinky). People with a fierce attitude can scare him easily, as shown in his relations with The Mask Off, James Falcon and Richie.